This invention relates to 5-imino-2,4-imidazolidinediones and their use as herbicides and fungicides.
Canadian Pat. No. 879,711, issued Aug. 31, 1971 to Malcolm S. Singer, common assignee, discloses herbicidal 5-imino-2,4-imidazolidinediones wherein the nitrogen in the 1 position of the imidazolidinedione nucleus is substituted with an aryl radical, the nitrogen in the 3 position is substituted with an aliphatic radical and the imino group is optionally substituted with a carbamoyl or N-chloroacetylcarbamoyl radical.